Why You?
by Squirrelbait the Third
Summary: A MatxTuon romance with a little bit of Dragon involvement and fighting...My first fanfic! Please R&R! on hiatus it'll be back soon, though!
1. Chapter 1

Matrim Cauthon fingered the black scarf about his neck unconsciously._ Blood and bloody ashes._ He thought. _Why are women so confusing?_ Tuon had been teasing him all night, in an almost friendly manner.

"Mat?" He whirled around, a dagger appearing in each hand. Tuon smiled slightly at him. "Those won't be necessary."

"Since when do you call me Mat?" He managed to choke out. She smiled mysteriously.

"Since I decided that you were no longer Toy."

"What the…?"

She glared at him.

"What made you make that decision?"

"When I saw something underneath that scarf."

He grabbed her arms. "What?" When she didn't answer, he made to shake her. "Mother's milk in a cup, Tuon, what did you see?"

"Release me." When he made no move to do so, she told him with a sigh, "I don't know what I saw; it looked like part of an old scar."

"Alright." He said quietly, letting her go. "But maybe you should see it…" Mat made one of his snap decisions and yanked the scarf off.

Tuon gasped. "Where did you get it?" She finally asked.

Mat laughed harshly; of a thousand questions he had thought she would ask, he had overlooked the most obvious one. Maybe his luck had finally run out. At least the bloody dice weren't going. "You wouldn't believe me, Tuon. You think too many things are children's tales."

"And you truly believe in them?"

"I've seen too much not too, Precious. Some of these so-called children's tales are walking nightmares." He raised his hands defensively. "I didn't believe in most of them, either, when I left the Two Rivers, but things have changed."

"Tell me, Mat, when did things change the most, hmm?" Tuon folded her arms and looked steadily at him. He gulped.

"Shadar Logath." He mumbled. "Hated, evil place. Stupid dagger. Never should've taken it."

She had no idea what he was talking about, so decided to change the subject."Do you remember Hawkwing's face?"

He looked at her. "We've been over this before. Why would I remember the face of a man who's been dead for centuries?" He couldn't lie again, for some odd reason, so he evaded the question._ How completely and utterly impractical. Why, in the name of the Wheel, can't I lie, and why does she have to keep asking?_

"You answered too slowly last time, Toy, and are obviously avoiding answering now. You are acting like a child."

At a loss for an answer, he glared at her, then stormed away, leaving an astounded and irate Tuon behind to try to figure out what he was hiding.


	2. Going To Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wheel Of Time, Mat, Tuon, or any characters that are in the books. I don't even really own the plot of this, because something like it is probably going to happen eventually.**

**A/N: **Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately, for those of you who liked the first chpt. Just to let you know, I haven't read the 11th book yet, so this may be AU, for all I know.

Tuon looked around at her strange surroundings in the morning light. This place was so different from her homeland, where everything was small mountains or completely flat, and was always green and covered in mist. It was much warmer than here, too, she realized once again as she pulled her woolen cloak around her. It was heavy and beautifully woven.

_"Two Rivers wool." Mat had proudly proclaimed as he handed it to her. "The finest, warmest, least coarse anywhere. Won't itch at all."_

Mat. Why was he so stubborn? She was just talking to him…well, prying would be more appropriate. But it was the first time that she had called him by his name, and after the initial shock, he hadn't seemed to care. She looked at the figure gently tossing something up and down in front of his tent, yawning. She almost went over to him to demand a reaction.

She still couldn't believe how brash he had been and how insane he had acted that night when he spoke the vows. Maybe he hadn't known about them then, but he should by now, and he hadn't even attempted to take them back. The fool man probably expected her to take them, as well. Maybe he was just breaking under the pressure of that night, as she had heard him telling a man. She doubted it. Selucia eyed her from their tent. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Want to come to town?" He asked from behind her. She smoothed her dress and frowned, pretending to think.

"Oh, I suppose." She told him, not even turning around. Tuon shook her arm loose and marched off to her tent, calling over her shoulder, "You will come to take me to town from my tent in half an hour."

She ordered Selucia to dress her in one of her most revealing dresses, a light purple with teal trimming and silver embroidery. Her hair, now just above her shoulders, was pulled up to cascade from an elegant silver comb holding it in place. Practical but beautiful black shoes completed her look. She twirled in front of the mirror as Mistress Anan chuckled behind her.

"You've fallen for him anyway, haven't you?" She asked Tuon.

"No. No, now he will know exactly what he will never have."

"You just keep telling yourself that, girl. He's a gambler and rover; you probably couldn't keep him anyway." Tuon was just about to correct that notion when the door swung open and Mat came in, dressed much as he always was. He stared.

"Are you sure you want to wear that to town, Tuon?" He acted normally, but his slightly choked voice gave him away.

"Selucia will stay here." She said, ignoring him. Why would she have it on if she didn't want to wear it to town?

"Fine."

They strolled towards the town together.

"We'll be to Caemlyn soon, Tuon, and then you will see one of our cities."

"Which will be interesting, no doubt."

"Maybe by then, Elayne will have the throne, and we'll be welcomed into the royal court." She lifted her eyebrows in incredulity, but he didn't seem to notice. "That is, if Rand is there. She hates me, you know."

"I believe that I will like this Elayne very much."

He laughed, surprisingly. "I doubt she likes the Seanchan, either. Or she won't when they try to take over her country."

"Who is she to you?"

"Well, actually, she's in love with one of my best friends, and she's my potential ruler. Hah, Perrin's probably got the Two Rivers in full-blown revolt by now, though."

"Why do you say that, and who is Perrin?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, that's just how he is. Perrin is a friend of mine from back home." She was ready to ask another question, but they entered the town, and she slammed her mouth shut.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Mat!" Someone suddenly cried out.


End file.
